It has become commonplace for people carry a multitude of personal portable devices capable of interacting in a personal wireless network (e.g., cell phones, PDAs, PIMs, MP3 players, PNDs, digital cameras, wireless headsets, wireless earpieces, wireless microphones, etc.) that they employ in combination to carry out a task where each device is assigned a portion of that task. Such tasks include listening to music, watching a video, engaging in a telephone conversation, reading emails, exchanging text messages, etc. Such personal portable devices are meant to be easily movable from place to place by being easily carried on the persons of their users in some way (e.g., in a pocket, strapped to an arm or wrist, worn over the head or around the neck, clipped to a belt, etc.).
To be so easily movable, such personal portable devices are usually provided with electric power stored in rechargeable batteries. However, to also be easily carried on a user's person, the physical size and weight of such devices is usually kept to a minimum, which necessarily restricts the capacity of such rechargeable batteries. As a result, such users of personal portable devices must recharge each of such devices on a regular basis. The length of the intervals of time between each instance of recharging for each personal portable device depends on a number of factors, including battery capacity, frequency of use, the duration of each use and what each device is being used for. As a result, the intervals of time between each instance of recharging for each such device can vary greatly between devices, even where all of those devices are used together by the same user.
Differences in intervals of time between instances of recharging between different personal portable devices can present users who employ a multitude of such devices in combination to perform a particular task with frequent instances where differing ones of those devices have electric power available to carry out a portion of that task while others have either run out or are about to run out. The result can be recurring instances where the user discovers that the task cannot be performed, because one of that user's personal portable devices is without sufficient electric power to perform the portion of the task that is normally assigned to it.